


A Baby's Cry

by canaryjpg



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 3x06, Baby Damian Wayne, Big Brother Jason Todd, Gen, Jason Todd-centric, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, damian wayne is adorable, i dont care, i have baby fever can you tell, i threw canon out the window with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaryjpg/pseuds/canaryjpg
Summary: A baby’s cry was so foreign to The Assassin. Never had he ever heard something so piercing.





	A Baby's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway that .2 second cameo of Jason and Damian broke me and I want more content.

The Assassin watched the infant with a spark of interest. He didn’t know much about it, other than the fact it was Talia’s, which meant it was also the grandson of the Demon’s Head. Its tiny fingers twitched slightly in its sleep, small wisps of raven black hair poking out of the little white blanket swaddling it. Its eyes were closed peacefully, eyelashes fluttering as the thing squirmed in its position. But they weren’t scrunched up tight as if it were in pain. The Assassin decided this was a good thing. It had a strange, soft face, one unlike he’d ever seen before. Its little pink cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Its jaw was not defined like its mother’s, and its face shape did not quite resemble her either. He wondered just how much its mother passed down to it. It was as red as a rose, as delicate as one as well. Fragile. This child was fragile. And The Assassin had to be careful, or else he would break it. He didn’t want to break this thing. This baby. The baby’s head was small enough to fit in his hand. The Assassin found this amusing, and a gentle grin crept onto his face. He took his finger and pressed gently against the baby’s stubby nose. The infant didn’t like that, he decided, as it’s face contorted and it started to cry out.

 

A baby’s cry was so foreign to The Assassin. Never had he ever heard something so piercing. He had left people bloodied and broken at his feet, begging for mercy in those hoarse desperate voices, and their cries were nothing compared to that of this child. It left his heart feeling hollowed out. It made his ears ring.

 

“Shhh,” The Assassin cooed. He wasn’t used to being so tender. But the baby needed to be coddled now, even if just for a moment. 

 

He picked the baby up from its crib and held it to his chest. It wailed on and on. It’s face had gone fully tomato red and it flailed it’s tiny limbs inside the blanket and started to loosen the tight folds it was tucked into.

 

“Shhh,” The Assassin repeated, but the baby wouldn’t listen. He assumed it was time for a different approach.

 

He started to rock it gently, the way he’s seen Talia do. Gently, he moved his body back and forward, jostling the thing slightly. It relaxed him, a little, the simple movement as comforting to him as the baby. It choked on its wails and stopped squealing.

 

“Shhh,” he said once more, and this time, it listened. “Shh, baby.”

 

His heart swelled as the cries started to drift off. Finally, the little thing had ceased its crying, and looked up at The Assassin curiously. Beautiful, crystallized emerald eyes stared into a mask. There was something in those eyes that reminded him of flying. It made his heart fill with happiness. The color began to drain from its face, and it parted its plump pink lips to show off a toothless mouth. Then, it smiled — jovial and so,  _ so _ cute — and started to laugh. High pitched and ear-piercing, much like its cry, but somehow a much more pleasant sound. He couldn’t help but start to giggle along with it. His laugh, if you could call it that, was low and gruff, and croaked from lack of use. It sounded more like a laugh played through a broken tape recorder than a real laugh. But the baby found it even more amusing. This was also a good thing, The Assassin decided. He feared the baby would find his broken laugh upsetting, but it simply smiled and started to laugh harder. The Assassin visibly brightened up. Stood a little straighter, smiled widely behind his mask. It wriggled in its blanket and tried to reach up to him with its small chubby fingers.

 

“Baby.” The Assassin giggled. He reached a finger down to the child’s palm and its fingers could barely wrap around his one. He cupped the back of its head and pressed it close to his chest, right where his heart was. The baby stopped laughing, stopped squirming, and instead stopped to listen to the thumping noise. The Assassin breathed deeply, in and out, in and out, and the thing started to mimic him. In and out, in and out. It released a small noise of contentment, and pressed its ear closer to his heart.

 

“Jason.”

 

His shoulders stiffened and he snapped his head up at the female voice. Talia’s sharp glare met his masked one. The baby cried out at the sound of its mother’s voice. It started squirming again, looking for its mother. Talia sauntered forward, but she didn’t have that threatening air to her like she usually did. She looked almost fond as she held out her arms for her little one. The Assassin handed it to her and it reached for strands of her hair.

 

“My little Damian,” she murmured.

 

“Damian.” The Assassin repeated. He decided he liked that name.


End file.
